


sweet like sugar

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Summer, Teenager AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan develops a crush on the cute boy working the snow cone stand at the park





	sweet like sugar

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the Phandom Fic Fests: summer _____! I filled my blank in with "summer sweets"
> 
> this is unbeta'd and a little ooc but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dan could feel the sun beating down on his neck and thought he felt the beginning of a sunburn forming. The five minute walk from his house to the park was the most he had been outside all summer so far, and his skin was reacting accordingly. Soon though, he felt the cool shade of the trees in the park covering him, giving his pink skin some relief. He made his way down the path, hands in his pocket, walking slowly to stretch out his time in the shade.

He was supposed to be meeting his family in the picnic area for a family bbq, and though he loved his family, he hated to break it to them that it was entirely too damn hot to be outside right now. Why couldn’t they bbq at home? Where he could hide in his room? He thought that might be his answer and huffed a little.

As he approached the front of the park, he saw a stand of some sort off to the side of the path. Probably some little kids selling lemonade, he thought, but as he got closer he say that it _definitely_ was not a group of kids. It was a boy Dan’s age, tall and pale; standing slightly hunched over in his stand, making snow cones for the two little kids standing in line. He had on a white apron and a white triangular hat that Dan thought looked like something out of a 50’s diner sitcom. It contrasted quite dramatically with his shaggy black hair and when he leaned down to give the kids their snow cones, his smile stretched slightly too wide for his face and Dan found himself getting in line without any conscious thought.

He watched as the boy served the little girl in front of him and couldn’t help the small grin forming on his face. The girl wasn’t sure which flavor to get, so the boy patiently showed her each flavor, telling her which ones were which, and what his favorites were. In the end the girl decided on green apple and skipped merrily back to the park after it was handed to her.

Dan approached the stand, the slight smile still on his face. The boy was even cuter up close, and when he turned to take Dan’s order and gave him a too-wide smile, Dan felt himself blush. 

“Sorry it took so long!”

Dan shook his head. “It’s no problem. Snow cone flavors are a big decision, not something you can just rush into.”

The boy, Phil his nametag read, laughed.

“Exactly. Right up there with what to be when you grow up.”

 

“Oh probably more important tbh.”

The boys face looked like it might hurt he was smiling so much and Dan could feel his face getting pinker.

“Speaking of which, do you know what flavor you would like?” He gave a dramatic sweep of the hand to indicate the shelves of flavors behind him.

“I think I’ll go with lime.” 

The boy made a face, puckering his features up adorably, causing Dan to laugh out loud.

“What?!? You can’t hate on my flavor!”

“It’s not even sweet though! Snow cones are supposed to be sweet!”

“I don’t really like sweet things though.” 

Phil looked scandalized and Dan laughed loudly again. Phil shook his head sadly, but went about making his snow cone. When he was finished he handed it to Dan with a little flourish.

“Thank you,” Dan said, handing him the money to pay. 

He stalled for a second after Phil returned his change, trying to come up with an excuse to stay, or something to talk about but came up empty and waved a little as he made his way to his family. Phil said goodbye and waved. Dan munched on the crushed ice, letting it cool him down and tried to wipe the smile off of his face. He joined his family and tried not to let his mind drift back to the snow cone stand too often.

On his way home later, as he made his way back through the park he could see Phil still in the snow cone stand. He felt full of the delicious dinner that his family made, but he thought he could definitely made room for a snow cone, as long as it was made by Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @tobieallison  
> pillowfort: t_hens
> 
> :)


End file.
